Yasuho Hirose
'Yasuho Hirose '''is a major ally in the 8th part of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure storyline, ''JoJolion. She is Josuke Higashikata's love interest who helps him find the Locaca branch and discover his identity. History Backstory Yasuho is born in Morioh around 1992. She spends her childhood in the town, at one point befriending Joshu Higashikata. Around this time, she had a dog named Josuke. Her parents divorced when she was 10 years old and from that point on, she started living with her mother and spending weekends with her father. During her first year in middle school, Yasuho buys a hair clip from a street vendor, in reality, a Rock Animal in disguise. Over the course of the week, it secretly causes her to produce a dramatic amount of skin flakes. Yasuho is then tricked into trying to commit suicide when the Rock Animal creates a fake of her father which "cut ties" with her. Nonetheless, Yasuho's mother finds her and calls an ambulance before she could die. On recovery, Yasuho coincidentally meets with Holy Joestar-Kira and Yoshikage Kira, the latter of which destroys the hair clip. Yasuho subsequently keeps the pieces of the clip in a box and forgets about the incident. JoJolion Yasuho is introduced huddled on the ground near the Wall Eyes, hiding from Joshu Higashikata, a childhood friend. She sees a naked man in a sailor cap half buried in the ground. Wary, she calls an ambulance between simple questions. She is interrupted by Joshu, who misinterprets the scene; becoming jealous and launching a lethal attack on the man. The man subdues Joshu with a mysterious power, and they are all collected by an ambulance. Yasuho visits and brings flowers to both Joshu and the man. She gives them both Morioh-speciality DangoWballs while staying in the man's room to converse. She is entertained by his innocence and moved to sympathy by his attention and predicament. She decides to follow him in his escape from the hospital and offers to help him discover his identity. Identifying the brand on the label in his hat, Yasuho takes the man to the "SBR" hat shop; finding its sale on the shopkeeper's record under Yoshikage Kira, with an address. Yasuho thinks the name an ill fit and tells him that he comes off as more of a "Josuke", as he reminds her of her childhood dog of the same name. Both travel to the apartment, and after a provisional scan, they discover a woman naked in the bathtub. Suspicious, she asks the girl if she is Josuke's girlfriend. The girl doesn't answer, so Yasuho searches for other clues, finding a photo album. Containing sordid images of the girl in various states of bondage, and a man similar to Josuke in the background, the album terrifies Yasuho causing her to scream and drop it. Crying, she tells him to stay away, before running out of the apartment onto the street. Outside, she meets two school friends and passes on their offer to meet later. She cries, feeling betrayed. Eventually, she returns to the apartment, reflecting that what she had learned previously of Josuke's nature is not consistent with the tastes reflected in the album. However, she is attacked upon entering the room by Ojiro Sasame, a Stand user based in the room above. Josuke defeats him and discovers that neither he or Ojiro are Kira. Later, Yasuho, alongside the protagonist, discovers the real Kira's corpse in a body of water near the Wall Eyes. Without any leads, she decides to lodge the protagonist with the Higashikata family until they can find his real identity (they independently give him the name "Josuke"). After a quick introduction to the family, Yasuho is eventually escorted out of the Higashikata household by the maid and is threatened to never return, meet with Josuke, or "tempt" Joshu. Trivia *She is the alternate reality counterpart of Koichi Hirose. Naviagtion Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sidekicks Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Loyal Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Voice of Reason